1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound bow, and more particularly, to a compound bow which can damp vibrations that are generated in a handle to thus improve accuracy of an arrow when a bowstring is pulled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, compound bows are configured so that a bowstring may be easily pulled without using a large force and arrow-shooting power is increased during shooting, by using an effect of a cam or wheel, to thus result in a fast speed of an arrow with very strong power, and are widely used mainly for hunting.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional compound bow is configured to have an upper limb 20 that is coupled to the upper portion of a handle 10 at the center of which a grip portion is formed, and lower limb 26 coupled to the lower portion of the handle 10. A cut-out portion is formed between the upper limb 20 whose edges are spaced apart from each other, and a cut-out portion is formed between the lower limb 26 whose edges are spaced apart from each other. Rotating shafts 70 are formed through the edges of the upper limb 20 and the cut-out portion, and through the edges of the lower limb 26 and the cut-out portion, respectively. Upper and lower pulleys 30 and 36 are rotatably combined with the respective rotating shafts 70.
A guide groove is formed on the outer circumferential surface of each pulley 30 or 36. A bowstring 50 is wound along the guide groove of each pulley 30 or 36, and the respective ends of the bowstring 50 are combined with each pulley 30 or 36. In addition, a cam 32 or 38 rotating with the pulley 30 or 36 is coupled in each pulley 30 or 36. As the bowstring 50 is pulled, cam cables 40 and 46 are formed between both the pulleys 30 and 36 so as to be wound on the cams 32 and 38, respectively.
Further, a cable guard 60 is laterally mounted at one side of a center portion of a handle 10, in which the cable guard 60 pushes the cam cables 40 and 46 to one side of the bowstring 50 so that an arrow is not prevented from being shot during shooting.
When the bowstring 50 is pulled in the prior art compound bow that is configured as described above, the lower and upper pulleys 30 and 36 are rotated and thus the cams 32 and 38 coupled to the lower and upper pulleys 30 and 36 are rotated, to thereby wind and pull the cam cables 40 and 46. When the bowstring 50 is released in a let-off state, an arrow obtains a strong driving force while the bowstring 50 returns to an original position instantaneously by a strong elastic force of the bow.
As described above, while the bowstring 50 returns to an original position when the arrow is shot, vibrations are generated from the bowstring 50 that is formed between the pulleys 30 and 36. Such vibrations are ultimately transferred to the handle 10 to thereby cause a problem that degrades the accuracy of the arrow. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to solve such a problem, a bowstring support bar for supporting the bowstring 50 is provided at the lower side of the handle 10. One end of the bowstring support bar 80 is coupled to the lower side of the handle 10, and the other end thereof is bonded to a contact rubber 81 that supports in contact with the bowstring 50. When the bowstring 50 returns to an original position at a let-off state, that is, at a firing state, the bowstring 50 is in contact with the contact rubber 81 of the bowstring support bar 80, thereby damping the vibrations of the bowstring 50. Thus, such vibrations generated from the bowstring 50 can be attenuated to some extent even in the case of the compound bow of FIG. 1. However, vibrations transmitted to the handle 10 cannot be removed satisfactorily so that a user can hardly feel the vibrations.